poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts' mother
This is how At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts' mother goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). the gates of the Queen of Hearts' castle Guard: Name? Jeff: Jeff the alligator. Guard: Right then. In you go. Name? Animal: I can't remember. Guard: Right then. In you go. Ryan who is waiting in the line Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Connor gets out of Detention. at a Wonderland tree and saw two grins Huh? I didn't know these are teeth. and Cody appears Cody Fairbrother: Hey, bro. Going to a party I see? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And how did you got up in that tree? Kitty Cheshire: We just appeared on it, Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Meow. Kitty's mom! Huh. Maybe she is already inside. Kitty Cheshire: You're right, Cody. Ryan See you later, Ryan. and Kitty disappears Ryan F-Freeman: See you later, guys. Good luck. Guard: Name? Evil Ryan: Ryan Hearts. Son of the Queen of Hearts. Guard: Right then. In you go. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Hello. I am here for the party. Card guard: Name please? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Nurse Nancy Cortex. Card Guard: Cortex, huh? What a big surprise. You're not on the list. Step aside. Nancy to the side Name please. Johnny: Johnny. Card Guard: Right then. In you go. places a joker card on Ryan's Armor then leaves Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. What is this card? up the joker card "Just say the who you want to be, and that's the you that they will see"? Cool. I could use this later. the card in his notebook Guard: Name? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman. Card Guard: Right then. In you go. goes through the gate Ryan F-Freeman: That was easy. Now. If I were the Cheshire Cat, where would I know the Storybook of Legends? Evil Ryan: Don't know. But, I think Lizzie's mom is happy. Let's watch. frog servant hops by Frog: All hail the Queen of Hearts and her amazing skills at croquet. Queen of Hearts: That's right! It's my birthday! And I'm going to play croquet, and everyone is going to watch me! Fish: But your majesty, more guests have arrived! Queen of Hearts: Ooh! Presents! Fish: Presenting Lord Unicorn! Queen of Hearts takes the present and gives it a rattle. She tosses the present to a pile of presents Fish: Presenting, Ah... ummm.... Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like she's bored, Evil me. Evil Ryan: You and me both, Ryan. Queen of Hearts: Ball! hedgehog arrives with a croquet ball. The Queen of Hearts gives the ball a whack and it flys around the garden. The ball rolls near the wicket and the crowd is disapointed. Ryan casually whistles a tune and taps the ball in the wicket with his foot Crowd: Yay! Frog: Excilent shot, your majesty. Crowd: and cheering Queen of Hearts: Oh, this is such fun! I'm the happiest queen in the world! Except... oh! faints into a chair I'm the most missrible queen in the world! I have been so looking forward to seeing my dear daughter Lizzie on my birthday. Frog: Of course, your majesty. Evil Ryan: Uhh. Miss. I know Lizzie is ok. I am here for the party. Queen of Hearts: Lizzie did miss me. How did you know her? Evil Ryan: I met her. My friends Raven and Ryan transported us to this world. However. Lizzie thinks I am her brother. Queen of Hearts: Oh, Ryan Hearts! Evil Ryan tight I missed you so much! Ryan F-Freeman: My friend and I got some presents. Queen of Hearts: Ooh! Evil Ryan: I guess I got mine for you. out a present and give it to the Queen of Hearts Ryan F-Freeman: I got a present for you, your highness. the Queen of Hearts his present Evil Ryan: That is nice of you, Ryan. I hope Matau did find the Cheshire Cat. Matau and Bertram are on the Card Castle's rooftops with Kitty's mom, the Cheshire Cat Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. B-3. Matau T. Monkey: Miss. G-7. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh gosh. You sunk it! Are you cheating? Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Stop complaining and pay up. Not your pendant, give me the toy wand. Come on, bro. Bertram T. Monkey: How about 3 out of 5? and Kitty's mouths appear Cody Fairbrother: Hey, guys. appears I found you. Bertram T. Monkey: Son of my master. It's Cody. Kitty Cheshire: Mom, there you are. Cheshire Cat: Kitty, what a purrfect surprise. What are you and Cody doing here and not in Ever After? Cody Fairbrother: It's a long story. Cheshire Cat: I know, Cody. Matau T. Monkey: Mrs. Cheshire. My friends and I came to this world. Cody was wondering if you have the Storybook of Legends? Cheshire Cat: Well, that's a long story too. Hmmm, let's see. Where shall I begin? Bertram T. Monkey: Oh Primus. I hope Connor and the others make it out of Wonderland High. Matau T. Monkey: You and me both, Bertram. the Red and White knights are still sparring Chase Redford: You fight gallantly, White Knight! I give you that! White Knight: As do you, pity you fight for the wrong side. Yield! Chase Redford: No, you yield! White Knight: No, you yield! Connor and his friends come out of the portal Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Evil Anna: Wait a sec. the card castle far away We might be far away. Lizzie Hearts: This isn’t the palace! White Rabbit: Oh dear! My sense of direction is less sensitive inside the ground then outside the ground.... Sci-Ryan: Lizzie's mom is in danger! Lizzie Hearts: He's right, Rabbit! Please, please get me to the palace! White Rabbit: Oh my, Oh dear. Yes, your highness. runs This way! I hope... and pals follow the White Rabbit through another portal. Meanwhile, Nancy walks to Courtley Nurse Nancy Cortex: Can't let you or Nancy in. Courtley Jester She's just a lonely joker. Shuffle her to the bottom of the deck where she belongs! Courtley Jester: You said it, Nancy. two joker cards appear in Courtley's and Nancy's hands Courtley Jester: Oh, what's this? Nurse Nancy Cortex: It looks like a joker card. Courtley Jester: "Just say the who you want to be." Nurse Nancy Cortex: "And that's the you that they will see"? gasps Looks like this is going to be fun. and Courtley walk up to the guards Nurse Nancy Cortex: Step aside, guys. My sister and I are here to see my mom. Guard: Listen. Haven't I told you to get lost? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Oh. I hope not. After all, there is no way to talk to... the joker card and her face change into Evil Ryan's Ryan Hearts. Your prince? Courtley Jester: And me. the joker card she found Lizzie Hearts, your princess? Nurse Nancy Cortex: My sister must see my mother! Card Guard: Yes, your royal highness. Please, forgive me! Nurse Nancy Cortex: Not lightly. go through the gates Courtley Jester: Now, to get our hands on the Storybook of Legends. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Which means like getting the Cheshire Cat. You wonder if the Queen of Hearts have seen her, Courtley. to Ryan and Evil Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey